Who Would of Thunk
by babyhatchet722
Summary: Sirius makes an unexpected return that he leaves completly unexplained. how does this affect Hermione on St. Patrick's Day when he first reveals himself to her. What will Sirius think? Written for the Twin Exchange! M just to be safe!


**VictoryofthePeople722**

**Who Would of Thunk**

**A/n: Written for Twin Exchange Monthly. Prompt: A Seven-leaf Clover Pairing: Hermione/Sirius Quote: "If I start to fall asleep, pinch me." Theme: St. Patrick's Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing the characters for my story.**

Everything was green at the Leaky Coldron, including all the drinks that were being passed around. That was the first thing Sirius Black noticed as he walked into the pub. The next was the giggle that he would know anywhere. Sure enough, he turned towards said giggle and a grin broke out onto his face. There stood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. As he started to walk towards them he once again noticed all the stares he was getting but just brushed them off. As he came up behind them he tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry spun around and Sirius could tell he was slightly tipsy, but Sirius didn't care about that. He was more worried about the look his godson and three friends were giving him.

"Hiya Harry," he said in a cheery voice. Harry blinked a few times rubbed his eyes and then shook his head.

"What?" Harry said ovbiously confused.

"Hi," Sirius said slowly.

"Okay honestly guys how much have I had to drink?" Harry asked his friends.

"Not enough to get you that drunk mate," Ron said.

"Besides, we can see him too," Hermione mumbled. Harry reached a hand out and touched Sirius.

"Is it really you?" he asked. Now it was Sirius's turn to be confused.

"Uh, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because we all saw you die in our fifth and fourth year," Ginny said sarcasticly. Sirius undersdtood now. He wondered how long it had actually been and when he noticed a newspaper sitting on the table by him he picked it up and looked at the date. Three years. Bloody hell!

"Nevermind that right now I think it's St. Patrick's Day and we should be drinking and having a good time. Harry nodded stupidly and turned back to the table. Sirius rolled his eyes and joined them. A few drinks later and Hermione and Ginny were getting pretty drunk and laughing at just about anything. They both left to go to the bathroom and when they came back Hermione had somthing in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her hand and in it was a seven-leafed clover.

"Who would have thunk?" Hermione said. Sirius burst out laughing and got a strange look from Harry again.

"Sorry never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger used incorrect grammer," he said inbetween laughs. Hermione attempted to glare at him but she nearly fell off her stool causing Sirius to laugh even harder. They continued to drink and by the time it was nearing one in the morning Ginny had fallen asleep at the table. Hermione looked at her and then looked at Sirius.

"If I start to fall asleep, pinch me," she said. Sirius pinched her and she jumped.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You said if you started to fall asleep to pinch you so I figured I'd just get it over with now," he said innocently. Hermione glared at him and went to the bar to order another drink. When she came back over she practically tripped and fell into Sirius's arms knocking him over and causing her to fall on top of him. She started to laugh and he just grinned. She looked down at him and her smile got even bigger.

"My dear if you do not get up I am going to get the wrong idea," Sirius said.

"Maybe I want you to get the wrong idea," Hermione whispered in his ear before pushing herself off him. He laid there for a second longer because after that his body had deffanitly reacted in the wrong way. He finally pulled himself up and noticed she was laughing at what she had said but rather she looked completly serious. He was shocked. This wasn't the Hermione Grnager he knew. Then again maybe he would like this Hermione Granger better. He would simply have to find out.

**Review my readers!!!!**

**VOTP722**


End file.
